Alice Human Sacrifice
by Inu Itz
Summary: Otra pequeña historia escrita gracias a uno de los videos de vocaloid, uno de los mas conocidos, espero sea de su agrado y que dejen su comentario... gracias


Alice Human Sacrifice

En cierto lugar existió un pequeño sueño, un pequeño rubio quien sentando en un sillón abrazaba a su conejito de peluche rosa, un poco gastado y con un ojo caído por lo desgastado del tiempo. Nadie sabía quién lo había soñado pues era un sueño muy pequeñito. Un día triste por la soledad que tenia, el pequeño sueño pensó:

-No quiero desaparecer así –se decía una y otra vez el pequeño rubio con una expresión de dolor en su rostro- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que la gente me mire?-

El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó y finalmente tuvo una idea… Se le ocurrió embelesar a los humanos para que así pudieran crear un mundo dentro de él…, y fue así, con esta idea, como el pequeño sueño sonrió feliz por primera vez.

"El sacrificio Humano de Alicia"

La primera Alicia era un joven perfecto, el tercero de los hijos masculinos de una familia poderosa y adinerada, un chico de complexión delgada y cabello oscuro, con lentes por sus problemas de visión, y una fría expresión en su rostro; él por su búsqueda de perfección llego al país de las maravillas, en un principio todo iba bien, tenia éxito en cualquier empresa, y al poco tiempo se hizo uno de los jóvenes más poderosos del lugar, sin embargo un pequeño error le costó su libertad, en una de sus acostumbradas juntas de trabajo, un error de cálculo delante de todos sus socios lo hizo enloquecer, no podía permitirse tal desliz, su perfección había terminado en ese momento, y con ella su cordura. Trastornado por este hecho, el joven tomo una katana de la vitrina de la oficina, objeto valioso que él había conseguido para demostrar su poderío, una espada hermosa de color rojo y con una piedra en forma de pica como adorno; con ella asesino a cada trabajador en su edificio, saliendo a las calles para continuar con su camino carmesí. Aquella Alicia fue capturado y encerrado en el bosque como un criminal, y aparte del camino de sangre que dejo, no quedo otro rastro de su existencia.

La segunda Alicia era un joven noble, un rubio reconocido por su habilidad con el piano, y con las mujeres era popular por ser apuesto; llego al país de las maravillas para presentar un concierto e interpretando diferentes canciones fue obteniendo fama entre los pueblerinos, al poco tiempo de haber llegado ya era conocido por doquier, y en sus conciertos que interpretaba a diario llegaban a agotarse las entradas de tantos espectadores que se presentaban, y con sus canciones logro crear un mundo demente. Pero aquella Alicia murió puesto que un hombre le disparo una rosa, el joven peleando contra el demente le tomaba la mano para impedir que le disparara, y con su mano en donde el rubio portaba el arma, una pistola calibre 9 Parabellum, con una extraña marca en forma de diamante azul, jalo del gatillo y en su cabeza disparo, fue así como el demente consigo mismo acabo. La rosa broto y roja era su color admirada por todos, poco a poco se marchito, al ir quedando en la soledad, en medio del bosque donde se le olvido.

La tercera Alicia era una pequeña niña, de cabellera larga color castaño claro, una joven de familia adinerada por igual, que con su linda figura llego al país de las Maravillas Con su encanto y facilidad de convencimiento, ella sedujo y engaño a muchas personas, y con el tiempo logro crear un extraño país. Aquella Alicia fue la reina del país, todos la conocían y le adoraban, ella sabía que era por su belleza, y por el miedo a perderla fue como logro ser poseída por un torcido sueño, que al verse al espejo veía su transformación, una simple ilusión, pero ahí se aterro al ver como su cuerpo se pudría. Y sin querer que toda su gente le viera, de su castillo tuvo que salir, y ahora reina desde la cima de su país, observando siempre aquella corona que adorna su cabeza, llena de varias piedras preciosas, pero la que más llama su atención, es una esmeralda verde en forma de trébol.

Dos jóvenes pelirrojos caminaban por el bosque, aburridos de su monótona vida, pues vivían en una gran mansión llenos de lujo, y cansados de siempre estar rodeados de tanto dinero, decidieron buscar algo de diversión; se detuvieron a tomar el té bajo un árbol de rosas, conversando sobre su suerte de haber recibido una invitación del castillo, era un "as de corazón". La cuarta Alicia eran hermanos gemelos, que al querer salir de su rutina, llegaron al país de las maravillas por pura curiosidad. Lograron atravesar varias puertas, viendo así la agonía de los demás, pasaron atreves de la tercera Alicia, que sin espantarse de su supuesto cuerpo que se pudría, llegaron a pasar esta y continuaron a la segunda; en esta la demencia no les gano, dejando atrás a la marchita flor, y por fin llegaron hasta aquí. El hermano mayor era obstinado, y sabio era el menor, juntos los dos pasaron cada obstáculo que se les enfrento, se acercaron mas que nadie a la primera Alicia, pero…

En el momento de encontrarse frente a la puerta, algo en el menor cambio, en su expresión se empezaba a ver la demencia, y frente al pequeño sueño apareció.

-Tú eres uno de mis habitantes ¿verdad? – El pequeño rubio veía al gemelo de reojo, levantando la vista al seguir abrazando a su conejo de peluche-

El pelirrojo no lograba entender, la locura de la primera Alicia le había afectado, y ahora frente aquel pequeño niño se encontraba, sin saber que decirle, mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa demente.

-Mejor regresa –mencionaba el pequeño sueño levantando la vista, mostrando una leve pero maliciosa sonrisa al ver así al menor de los hermanos, regresándolo a donde su mellizo, dejando una marca en su mano de la mitad de un corazón, apareciendo una igual en la del mayor-

Y demente por aquel extraño mundo, el menor se encontraba de pie frente a la katana de la primera Alicia, tomando esta sin dudarlo, y con varias carcajadas contra su hermano se lanzo…Nunca más pudieron despertar de ese sueño y desde entonces vagan en el país de las maravillas, condenado el menor de cargar con el cuerpo de su hermano.


End file.
